Amor & Deseo OS
by Danny Fer D' Rathbone
Summary: Bella era una chica que no creía en el amor a ella le gustaba lo rápido, sexo sin compromiso pero eso cambiara cuando pase una noche inolvidable.


**Amor & Deseo**

_**Bella (pov)**_

Me presento yo me llamo Isabella Swan pero odio Isabella así que prefiero que me llamen Bella, vivo en Forks un Estado de Washington en el cual nunca para de llover vivo en un departamento con mi amiga Alice, ella es una persona muy especial mi mejor amiga ella me entiendo aunque no soy muy expresiva con mis sentimientos ya que sufrí un engaño amoroso con mi anterior pareja se llamaba James

*Flash Back*

Un día como los demás James me iba a esperar en el departamento porque Bella tenía que ir al aeropuerto a ver a Alice su amiga, a ella la habían mandado a Argentina por asuntos de su trabajo  
Bella- chillo de felicidad Alice tuvimos 1 mes sin vernos la extrañaba mucho  
Alice te extrañe mucho- dijo Bella abrazándola  
Si yo también- dijo Alice  
¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto Bella ella era muy curiosa en todo sentido  
Bien Bella, quiero ir a casa estoy muy cansada- dijo Alice en un suspiro sin duda su vuelo fue muy pesado  
Claro, vamos donde James- dijo Bella ayudando a subir las maletas al auto, Alice me contaba todo lo que hizo que conoció porque la enviaron para allá todo eso dijo Alice hasta que llegamos al departamento encontré una sorpresa no grata más bien horrible, encontré a James y a Victoria comiéndose a besos, desnudos como que acababan de tener sexo ¡DIOS! Bella lo odiaba tanto que dijo:  
¡Eres un imbécil!- dijo Bella muy furiosa y gritando  
No es lo que parece Bells yo te amo- dijo James cínicamente  
¡No es lo que parece! Sabes que yo no pierdo mi tiempo con gente estúpida, Bella salió del departamento cerrando muy fuerte la puerta.  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
ese día jamás lo olvidaría me sentía tan idiota como me pudo engañar era un imbécil pero bueno ya pasaron 2 años desde eso y no volví a salir más la verdad me la pasaba encerrada en el apartamento, salgo en excepciones que salía a algún lado y tenia sexo con alguno que me gustara, pero solo eran aventuras nada mas solamente los usaba le hacía creer que era la noche más feliz de mi vida y cosas por el estilo era todo mentira ja pero ellos se lo creían que idiotas por dios si solo supieran que ya no creo en eso y en el amor.  
En fin me encontraba durmiendo Alice se había ido a trabajar, me desperté y eran las 12 del mediodía guau que temprano pensé me levante tenia puesto mi piyama rojo muy corto la verdad parecía que andaba en bombacha en fin me fui directo a la cocina a prepararme un desayuno bueno mejor dicho almuerzo cuando llegue a la cocina vi un papel pegado en la heladera que decía:  
"bella hoy vuelvo tarde por favor sal a hacer las compras te quiero mucho Alice"  
Ay Alice será que no sabes que me encanta ir de compras al mercado, noten mi sarcasmo, como sea tenía que ir ya que si no después Alice quizás se enoje conmigo bueno me puse un jeans medio gastado y una remera negra y Salí directo para el mercado decidí caminar en vez de taxi ya que hacía tiempo que no caminaba, llegue al mercado el camino fue algo largo fueron 11 cuadras pero bueno por fin llegue me empecé a acordar que me faltaba, en fin estuve como diez minutos buscando todo lo que me faltaba y bueno estaba por ir a la caja iba caminando y fijándome que no se me olvidara nada cuando de pronto sentí que me coque con alguien pero qué demonios dije ya que se me habían caído todas las cosas, el chico con el que coche me ayudo a levantar las cosas le dije gracias sin levantar mi mirada y me dirigí a la caja registradora sin darle importancia al idiota con el que había chocado en fin pague las cosas y Salí de ahí.  
Empecé a caminar ya que tenia 11 cuadras, mis pies me dolían y encima llevaba unos tacos de 15 centímetros si lo sé eran altos pero quería verme más alta y sensual, mire el reloj y eran las 1:30 de la tarde guau sí que es temprano pensé.  
En fin seguí caminando, todos me miraban y se baboseaban

-ay sí que no saben disimular- pensé,  
pero por fin llegue a casa, deje las cosas sobre la mesa, solo guarde lo que iba en el refrigerador  
Me quite los tacos, mire mis pies y estaban un poco hinchados, así que decidí dormir un poco ya que a la noche saldríamos con Alice.

******************** ******************** *****************

Sentí un ruido proveniente de la cocina seguro era Alice pensé y si cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con Alice.  
Oh bella veo que has salido a hacer las compras- me dijo Alice abrazándome.  
Si- le dije y me separe de su abrazo no me gustaban mucho.  
QUE DICES SI COCINO ALGO Y ASI CENAMOS-ME DIJO ALICE SONRIENDOME, PERO QUE HORA SERIA, ME FIJE EN EL RRELOJ Y ERAN LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE.  
ALICE HOY SALDREMOS – LE PREGUNTE ESPERANDO UN SI DE SU PARTE.  
MM..NO LO CREO BELLA ESTOY MUY CANSADA-me dijo sonriendo, mm cansada seguro ja en cuanto yo me fuera vendría alguien pero quien? ah seguro Jasper que le tira los galgos hace dos meses, Alice es más viva de lo que pensaba.  
SI SEGURO ALICE-le dije riéndome.  
OK VOY A HACER LA CENA-me dijo yendo así el refrigerador.  
OK ME VOY A DAR UNA DUCHA-le dije, me dirigí hacia el baño, me empecé a bañar el agua caliente recorría mi espalda era tan relajante, no quería salir estuve como 30 minutos debajo del agua, hasta que escuche que Alice me llamo.  
BELLA LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- grito Alice  
Me envolví con una toalla, me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto a cambiarme, casi me resbalo yendo hacia el cuarto, bueno me cambie rápidamente, me puse un vestido negro ya que después de comer me iría a bailar, y me maquille natural.  
Cuando baje Alice estaba sentada esperándome para comer, ja yo si fuera ella hubiera empezado hace rato ja.  
Por fin bajas me estoy muriendo de hambre – me dijo mientras sonreía y comía una papa, esperen esta era comida comprada ja -Alice no sirves para engañarme- pensé.

Me senté en la punta de la mesa, frente a Alice la miraba y me reía me daba gracia que la comida fuera comprada y que ella digiera que la había hecho.  
De que te ríes -me pregunto Alice riéndose conmigo.  
De nada -le dije todavía riéndome.  
Ok- dijo ella riéndome.  
Comimos calladas ya que Alice decía que hablar cuando estas comiendo es de "mala educación", ja como sea bueno terminamos de comer y ayude a Alice a juntar la mesa, mire el reloj y eran las 11:30 a las 12 saldría para el baile a cazar a algún ingenuo.  
Alice se puso su pijama ya se estaba por acostar ja seguro ni bien me fuera Jazz entraría ja no soy tan idiota Alice en fin ya casi eran las 12, ya me iba antes me despedí de Alice con un nos vemos y no me esperes ja.  
Salí, me fui directo a la vereda pare un taxi le dije adonde tenía que ir cuando llegue me fui directo a la barra.  
Hola que te puedo ofrecer -me dijo con voz sensual que idiota pensé.  
Un whisky –le dije con mi voz sensual, el me sonrió y me dijo.  
Enseguida señorita -dijo él con el miso tono de voz y dándose vuelta.  
En eso vi que un chico se sentaba a mi lado. La verdad no era feo todo lo contrario, era hermoso me miro y me sonrió ay pero que hermosos ojos pensé esos ojos verdes, me perdí en esa mirada, tan profunda y cálida a la vez, el será mío pensé y lo voy a conseguir cueste lo que cueste.  
Hola -me dijo con voz sensual ay que linda voz pensé.  
Hola -le dije con mi voz sensual el me sonrió, que hermosa sonrisa por dios, espera bella deja de pensar eso acuérdate lo que te hiso el maldito de james, me reprocho mi mente pero tenía razón ese idiota me hizo perder confianza en cualquiera.  
Tienes compañía -me dijo con su voz sensual y sonriéndome ja me estaba coqueteando ja que ingenuo por favor si solo lo iba a usar.  
No y tú-le dije sonriendo.  
No- me dijo sonriéndome y me echo una mirada de arriba hacia abajo me dio un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.  
Quieres bailar -me dijo con su voz sensual de nuevo claro que bailaría con él, y me lo llevare a la cama.  
Claro- le dije con mi voz sensual, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la pista claro que mis hormonas entraron en calor, hice los movimientos más sensuales que tenia y parece que funciono ya que su amigo parecía a verse despertado, y parecía que era bastante grande.  
Creo que se despertó tu amigo -le dije riéndome el me miro y rio.  
Creo que si -dijo con medio colorado oh que lindo, bella espera solo sexo y listo me dijo mi mente.  
Quieres ir a un lugar más privado -le dije con una sonrisa el me sonrió y asintió nos dirigimos hacia afuera y él me izo seña de que el volvo era su auto saco la alarma y me subí.  
Que lindo auto -le dije viéndolo con una sonrisa.  
Gracias -dijo el sonriéndome, estuvimos callados durante un tiempo pero era un silencio no incomodo, hasta que llegamos a una mansión.  
LLEGAMOS-me dijo mientras me sonreía.  
GUAU ESTA ES TU CASA-le dije mirando con la boca abierta la casa más bien mansión.  
SI TE GUSTA? -me dijo mirándome algo juguetón.  
SI, ME ENCANTA- le dije sonriendo y bajamos del volvo claro el me abrió la puerta.  
Entramos a la casa y me quede de nuevo con la boca abierta, era enorme, pude ver que tenía una sala de estar un sótano y unas escaleras que me izo subir.  
Llegamos a una habitación enorme, tenía un mini living una cama de dos plazas enorme y un baño. Era muy bonita.  
TE GUSTA? -me dijo riendo seguro me había quedado con cara de idiota.  
SI, ES MUY GRANDE-y si que era grande casi tan grande como mi departamento.  
Me alegro que te guste- dijo acercándose y posando sus labios en los míos era como estar en el cielo el beso empezó lento pero empezó a hacerse más profundo y apasionado sentí como su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca y claro que se lo concedí y en unos segundos nuestras lenguas parecían estar bailando, sentí como su mano me tocaba la espalda subía y bajaba me separe media agitada por falta de aire.  
El también estaba agitado, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente de nuevo ay me iba a volver loca, sentí como él me levantaba del piso, yo enrollé mis piernas en el, sentí como su extremidad se puso muy dura  
Gruñí en respuesta.  
-¿Te gusta?- dijo con una sonrisa picara frotando su erección contra mi muslo.  
-Ahhh sss siii- dije gimiendo en sus labios. A estas alturas ya estaba húmeda de solo haber sentido ese calor. Me empezó a lamer el cuello y después a morder mi lóbulo de la oreja. Abandono mi oreja para volverme a besar con deseo. Me guio a su enorme cama y me dejo acostada en ella. Empezó a quitarme el vestido lentamente que era una dolorosa tortura. Cuando desapareció me quede con mi lencería color negro. El chico se despego de mis labios para verme en ropa interior. Puso una mano sobre uno de mis pechos y encima del sujetador empezó a masajear mis pezones con tanta experiencia y pasión que pensé que me iba a correr con solo ese contacto pero me seguía besando que mis gemidos no se escuchaban. Fue descendiendo de mi boca lentamente recorriendo primero por mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi ombligo, que lo lamio y siguió con su recorrido más abajo y llego a mis muslos, empezó a lamerlos a cada uno hasta que llego a mis bragas. Me las quito y empezó a masajear mi botón.  
-Estas mojada- dijo con placer en sus palabras. Y antes d que pudiera contestarle metió un dedo en mi vagina produciendo que soltara un fuerte gruñido. Metió dos dedos más y empezó a darme placer. De mi boca solo salía palabras confusas y sonidos de placer. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo cuando se detuvo y envés de sus dedos me empezó a lamer mi entrada como si fuera un delicioso dulce. Cuando llegue al éxtasis me corrí en su boca y el lamio hasta la ultima gota de mis fluidos. Se levanto y volvió a besarme, sus labios sabían a un toque de salado pero a las ves dulce, una excitante combinación.  
-Sabes deliciosa cariño- dijo dándome una sonrisa seductora que pareciera si él fuera un dios griego.  
-Gracias….- empecé pero no recordé de su nombre  
-Edward, Me llamo Edward hermosura- dijo- y ¿tu princesa?  
-Bella- dije y me volvió a besar.  
-Un gusto, pero todavía no terminamos… ¿O sí?- dijo con una media sonrisa que me derritió. ¡Isabella! Acuérdate de que te hizo James. Me acorde a mí misma.

-claro que no- y entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba completamente vestido – pero no estamos en igualdad de condiciones- y así empezó a quitarle la camisa con una maestría que sorprendió a Edward.

-estamos ansiosos verdad?- le pregunto él, a lo que ella respondió con un gruñido intentando bajar sus pantalones así como deshaciéndose del resto de su ropa.

Cuando finalmente logre dejarlo en igualdad de condiciones, hice que yo quedara enzima de él cosa que a Edward le sorprendió mucho pero sabía que le agradaba este lado de mí.

Sin perder tiempo lo bese cosa que el aprobó con un gemido, después empecé a repartir besos por su cuello y lo que vino después me éxito más si se podía –Be… el… la deja de… torr… turar… mee- esto lo dijo con la respiración demasiado agitada así que iba por buen camino y así se seguí con mi tarea.

En cuanto más cerca estaba de sus pantalones respiraba mas agitado en cuanto lleve a la V de sus caderas dejo de respirar entonces este era el momento sin pensarlo demasiado le quite sus pantalanes junto con los bóxers para dejar al descubierto su hombría a la vez que me asombraba por su tamaño esto prometía demasiado y como niña pequeña a la que le muestran un dulce me moje los labios con mi boca cosa que hizo que Edward jadeara y esa fue mi oportunidad sin que el supiera lo que iba a hacer empecé a acariciarlo con una mano manteniendo un ritmo constante, mientras con la otra apretaba sus bolas

-Bella... me... matas- dijo

- Y eso que no hemos comenzado- cuando termine de decir esto me lleve su pene a mi boca y empecé a chuparlo como si fuera un dulce esto provoco que Edward gimiera y que yo me sintiera más poderosa si eso se podía entonces él me tomo de mi cabello y marco su ritmo a medida que avanzaba sentía que estaba más pronto a terminar y yo como buena samaritana para ayudarlo hice que mi dientes rasgaron todo su pene y eso fue el detonante para que llegara a su orgasmo.

-Pfff eso … fue … genial … gracias – me dice Ed con una sonrisa que hace que se me olvide hasta mi nombre lo que vino a continuación no lo esperaba el me beso con una pasión y otro sentimiento que no logre identificar pero que igual me hacía sentir en las nubes en esos momentos no me reprendí nada mas solo pensaba en Edward y en lo que iba a pasar, ni James ni nadie me iba a arruinar la noche con el por qué eso es lo que era, un lio de una noche.

-Bella… te necesito – dijo con urgencia en su voz a lo que yo le respondí con un gemido y eso fue todo lo que el necesitaba para empezar fue repartiendo beso desde mi mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y ahí no pude evitar gemir su nombre.

-Ed...wa...rd – a él no le importo si no que siguió su camino de besos hasta mi clavícula y de ahí tomo uno de mis pezones entre su boca y empezó a succionarlo, chuparlo y morderlo, mientras que con su mano masajeaba mi otro pecho y después intercambio su boca por su mano para hacer lo mismo como el otro pezón, ya cuando estaban como piedras lo soltó y bajo dando besos húmedos por todo mi estomago y ahí ya no aguante, lo jale de su cabello con mi labios sobre los suyos le dije

-Te quiero dentro de mi YA!- eso fue lo que a él le faltaba para ponerse un condón y entrar en mi de golpe, cuando lo hizo fue como si nada me hiciera falta como si estuviera completa y así nublada por la pasión que Edward me daba me deje hacer.

Por momento Ed me besaba o simplemente gemía cuando sentí que el ya estaba al borde subí mi pierna a su hombro y esto hizo que yo lo sintiera más profundo y fue así como acelere mi orgasmo eso aunado a lo que Edward me decía en el oído.

-Bella... no aguantare mucho... necesito que te vengas conmigo nena - y eso junto con unos pellizcos en mi clítoris fue lo que me basto para rendirme a mi orgasmo junto con Edward.

Edward se dejo caer encima de mí y mientras tratábamos de de normalizar nuestras respiraciones le acaricie el cabello, estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando él dijo algo que yo nunca hubiera imaginado

-Te Quiero Bella – eso hizo que me despertara de golpe y que dejara de acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que Edward levantaba su cabeza para observarme con eso profundo ojos verdes que en este momento brillaban más que nada; yo estaba en un shock así que lo único que le pude decir fue

-¡¿Qué?! Tú estás loco… co... como puedes decir eso si apenas nos conocemos- pero lo que hizo el me sorprendió más: Me beso y yo le respondí, no sé que tenia este hombre que me hacia rendirme a todo lo que me hacía y no podía hacer nada para pararlo, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo pero justo en mi momento de meditación Ed rompió el beso

-Bella necesito decir una cosa sin que me interrumpas ok?- yo lo único que hice fue asentir por que este hombre me tenia prendada a sus ojos – Mira te sonara loco, pero yo ya te conocía y de hecho el encuentro de esta noche no fue una casualidad... Alice...- en cuanto menciono su nombre me quede de piedra – No pongas esa cara. Bueno ella es mi amiga y hace unas semana te vi con ella y quede hechizado por tu belleza solo que esa vez ustedes no me vieron pero después le pregunte a Alice por ti y así surgió una duda ¿Cómo acércame a ti? ¿Cómo me darías una oportunidad de conocerte? Así que a Alice se le ocurrió que te buscara en el club que frecuentas pero siempre te fijabas en alguien más y para serte sincero esta iba ser la última vez que intentaba algo para que quedaras conmigo, el puto es que resulto y ahora lo que quiero decirte es que me gustas demasiado y necesito una oportunidad para que me conozcas … que dices?- yo estaba en un total y absoluto shock no sabía que decir pero algo tenía claro este hombre no haría lo mismo que James y sus palabras sonaban sinceras e hicieron que mis convicciones cambiaran por completo así que como parecía estar muda y Edward empezaba a perder las esperanzas hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento besarlo.

En este beso yo le mostraba todos mis sentimientos pasión, comprensión y mucho amor a la vez que entendía que él sentía todo eso por mí me hacía sentir muy feliz y comprendí que con Edward todo sería así felicidad absoluta.

-Eso es un sí?- pregunto él.

-Tu qué crees? – le dije con una sonrisa y el repartió besos por toda mi cara esto ocasiono que me riera pero de felicidad y también logro que cierta parte de su anatomía se juntara con la mía y sacar un gemido desde lo más profundo de mi garganta

-Aggggghhh Ed… wa… rd- el comprendió el estado en que me puso su ataque de felicidad y me dio una sonrisa ladeada que me avisaba lo que venía después de eso sin perder tiempos mordió mi cuello y mientras yo gemía dijo

-Creo que te quedo claro que solo te quiero a ti y quiero estar contigo mucho tiempo ahora… podemos pasar a una parte mucho más interesante- pregunto con la ceja alzada y yo le respondí

-Siempre… Te quiero- eso desato que nos amaramos toda la noche y nunca la estaré mas agradecida a Alice por esta treta que me monto fue la mejor y nunca me arrepentiré de cómo sucedió.

**FIN**

**Bueno chicas esta es la primera vez qe yo subo algo asi pro esto surgio de la mente de Lindsay y gracias a ella es qe me tienen aqi escribiendo la ultima parte de este OS en el qe participamos: Veronica, Agus, Lindsay y Yo jajaj en vrdd espero que les guste el trabajo qe hicimos sobre todo no me tiren tantos tomatasos es la primera vez qe hago algo asi jajajaj bueno ya fue mucho choro espero qe les guste!**

**Family las qiero: Sofi, Rb, Lau, Vicko y Mel por fin escribi algo aunqe no se si esta genial espero sus comentarios niñas las Amodoro con todo mi putum putum!**

**P.D.: Esta historia tambien esta publicada en LunaNuevaMeyer**


End file.
